One Night Stand
by Lily04
Summary: Things heat up between Theresa and Fox. Short Fic : Complete


Theresa's heart fluttered in her breast as she stared nervously at Fox. She tried to keep her eyes from wandering to the toned muscles of his stomach, for her imagination filled her mind with erotic fantasies. Theresa went over to his bed and sat down. She played with the edge of the t-shirt she borrowed from Fox.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Fox asked quietly. He stared at Theresa and found his gaze traveling her body. He felt aroused at the thought that she was wearing one of his t-shirts. Since he was so tall, the shirt looked like a dress on Theresa. Fox was amazed at how sexy Theresa looked in a plain t-shirt.   
  
"I'm fine." Theresa said. "Thanks for letting me sleep here tonight."   
  
"No problem." Fox said smiling. "I wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity to share my room with a gorgeous woman."  
  
Theresa smiled. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as Fox took a seat beside her. She tried to keep from staring at his strong arms, for she found herself wanting to be embraced by them. She looked away quickly and sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Fox asked leaning closer towards Theresa. He fought the urge to caress Theresa's long brown hair.  
  
"It's nothing." Theresa said with a shake of her head.   
  
"It doesn't seem like nothing," Fox said reaching over to turn Theresa's face towards him. Theresa swallowed nervously as she gazed into Fox's brown eyes.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Fox asked a little surprised.  
  
"Do I look nervous?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah," Fox said. "But I don't know why. It's just me, Theresa. I don't bite. Well, I don't bite _much_." Fox added hoping to make Theresa laugh. It seemed to work, for Theresa giggled and nudged Fox in the ribs.   
  
"Ow," Fox said making a face. "Hey, that _hurt_ you know."   
  
"I'm sorry," Theresa said as she began rubbing her hands on the spot where she hit him.   
  
Theresa's touch was electric. Fox found his mind clouded with desire. "Uh" Fox mumbled.  
  
Theresa looked down shyly. Awkwardness filled the silence between them as Theresa and Fox stared in opposite directions. They both laughed nervously. "Um, I guess we can get to bed?" Fox suggested. "Choose a side, any side."  
  
Theresa crawled into bed and snuggled on the right side. Fox crawled in beside her and turned out the lamp beside the bed. "Good night, Theresa," he said softly.  
  
"Night," Theresa said, her voice muffled from the pillow. Neither Fox nor Theresa was able to fall asleep right away. They stared at the wall on their sides, waiting for sleep to overcome them.   
  
"Fox?" Theresa asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Fox answered.  
  
"I'm kind of cold." She admitted. Fox scooted towards Theresa and pulled her close to his body. Warmth enveloped her instantly.   
  
"That feel better?" Fox whispered.  
  
"Mm~" Theresa sighed. She loved how it felt to be in his strong arms. She was comforted and protected. Although she was feeling very comfortable, Theresa could still not fall asleep. She turned slightly and gazed up at Fox. She noticed that he too remained awake.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Nope, not really. Though I do have to admit, I'm really enjoying this." Fox replied.  
  
"Same here." Theresa smiled. She placed her hand on his chest and traced the outlines of his muscles.   
  
"You want to know something interesting?" Fox asked while caressing Theresa's back.  
  
"What?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Out of all the girls I've dated, you happen to be the best kisser."  
  
"What?" Theresa said sitting up. "Are you serious?"   
  
"Very." Fox replied. "Even though it was all for show, you're still an amazing kisser."  
  
"Hm." Theresa said contemplating his statement. "Well, truth be told, you're a great kisser too."  
  
"Better than Ethan?" Fox smirked.  
  
"Hm, I dunno about that." Theresa said nudging him.  
  
Fox pretended to be hurt. "I think I have something that might change your mind." He replied mischievously.   
  
"What?" Theresa asked curiously.  
  
"This," Fox said as he leaned towards Theresa to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Theresa readily accepted him and placed her hands behind his head as she invited his tongue to explore the recesses of her mouth. Fox deepened the kiss while gently leading Theresa down gently upon the sheets. One of them moaned, they weren't sure who, but they became tangled under the sheets. Theresa pressed herself against Fox while he nibbled her neck. He slipped his hands underneath Theresa's tee and gently ran his hands down her legs. She gasped as he came closer to her moist center, but was left dissatisfied when he ran his hands down the other leg. Theresa arched herself against him, wanting him to keep touching her. Fox slipped off Theresa's silk panties, making Theresa coil with desire. She wrapped her legs around him, the heat between them radiating from under the sheets. Suddenly overcome with intense heat, Fox tossed the sheets to the floor. He looked down hungrily at Theresa as she smiled up at him. She playfully tugged on the string of his pants. Complying with her silent request, Fox slipped off his pants. Theresa smiled as Fox revealed the rest of himself to her. She pushed him down and sat on top of him. She leaned over and planted a trail of kisses on his chest. Upon reaching his stomach, Theresa went even lower and mischievously glanced at Fox. She reached down and stroked his manhood, making Fox feel as if he was going insane. "Theresa," he moaned. He grabbed her by the wrist, and flipped her over gently. He pulled up Theresa's shirt to fully undress her. He smiled as his eyes traveled the length of her body.  
  
"Beautiful," He murmured admiringly.   
  
Fox then suckled her breasts, letting his tongue graze the tips that went hard in response. Theresa titled her head back and ran her fingers through Fox's hair. "Fox," She gasped. Fox then let his strong hands wander down to Theresa's most sensitive area. He let his hands slide up and down her legs as Theresa bucked in response. "I can't take it, Fox." Theresa said as she experienced the sweet torture Fox was putting her through. Fox gently nudged her knees apart and began to pleasure her. Theresa was overcome with pure bliss as she surrendered herself to Fox. She clutched as his hair desperately as she experienced waves of pleasure. Unable to contain it any longer, Theresa let herself go, the release leaving her body in surges.   
  
"You like that?" Fox asked. He let Theresa's breathing return to normal before he continued to tease her body. A tingling sensation lingered wherever Fox's hands wandered. "Your turn," Theresa said as she sat atop of Fox. She let her hands wander back to his manhood, Theresa stroked him gently as Fox moaned in response. She felt the blood rush to the area as it swelled under her grip. Fox pulsated with desire. Without warning, Fox flipped Theresa over and plunged himself into her. Theresa cried out with sheer pleasure. She clutched at Fox desperately, meeting his every thrust. Fox filled Theresa and once he stiffened, Theresa felt herself reaching the edge. In one final thrust Theresa felt hot bursts of heat rush through her. Both Fox and Theresa reached their climatic end and cried out in harmony. As soon as it passed, Fox and Theresa felt another climax building. One after another, they came. When it was all through, they lay there spent and thoroughly satisfied.  
  
"What's the verdict now?" Fox whispered as Theresa snuggled against him.  
  
"You're _much_ better than Ethan."  
  
"Are you sure?" Fox asked smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah." Theresa replied. "There's _no_ question about it."


End file.
